Soñar
by ChesterAsakura
Summary: Universo Alterno. Es mi especialidad xDD. Es mi primer fic en esta web, asi que espero que a alguien le guste
1. La sonrisa de Morfeo

Capitulo I, la sonrisa de Morfeo

Levanto la mirada al techo... Mi esposo a mi lado. Tiene mucho que vivo con el, pero no es mi esposo. Más bien, no me gusta reconocer que es mi esposo. Nos casamos en un momento de locura, y ahora tengo que soportarlo con todo lo malo que tiene. El me abraza, le gusta abrazarme mientras duerme, pero a mi no. Me acalora. Bueno, cuidadosamente me separo de sus brazos, y me levanto. Es temprano, apenas son las seis, pero anoche tuve un sueño extraño y quisiera despejarme... Bajo las escaleras algo pesadamente... Me dirijo a la cocina y pongo a trabajar la cafetera. A veces pienso que si no tomara café no me despertaría por completo en todo el día... Y en realidad fue un sueño tan bonito que preferiría no tomar café, solo para recordarlo... Pero no puedo. Eso afectaría mi productividad... Maldito trabajo, al menos es algo que me gusta, y no como el pobre diablo de mi marido. Aunque, a ultimas fechas he dudado de seguirlo nombrando de esa manera...

Salgo al patio... No me agrada en realidad tener patio, pero bueno, así compramos la casa y no se le puede quitar ese pedazo de terreno en la parte delantera... Además si quisiéramos venderla no la venderíamos por el simple hecho de que no tiene patio... Me acerco al buzón, y pienso en el grandioso trabajo que hace el cartero al pasar dejando cartas a personas que no conoce en momento en los que uno apenas duerme, pero una carta me aleja de mis cavilaciones... Justo con esto soñé... Me pregunto si se hará realidad...

Entro a la casa, extrañamente feliz. ¿Desde cuando recibir una carta casi totalmente anónima me anima tanto? La abro, la leo y me doy cuenta que si... Casi lloro de la emoción. El verdadero amor de mi vida, a quien abandoné y con quien acabo de soñar, viene a verme... bueno, no a verme, pero vendrá al pueblo donde vivo, y dice si podríamos vernos, y que espera que... Todos mis ánimos se desvanecen como simple humo. Dice que espera que me haya separado de mi novio, o quien era mi novio cuando lo abandoné. Dice que espera que lo haya dejado porque así, así podremos irnos y vivir juntos...

La cafetera suena y me dirijo a apagarla. En eso pienso... mientras estoy aquí, pienso... A lo mejor me divorcio... Es extraño pensar eso, pero tengo la impresión de que él también esta aburrido de mi... Cuando se levante se lo diré, estoy seguro que le agradará la idea...

Por cierto, hoy es sábado. Por eso no me he preocupado por ir al trabajo y por eso me sorprende que me haya levantado tan temprano... Y por cierto... Si no tengo que trabajar¿Por qué tomo café?

-Hola Anna

-hola, oye ¿te gustaría divorciarte de mi?

Mi falta de tacto es evidente. En cuanto oyó esas palabras, escupió el café y arruino las tostadas que estaba haciendo... Eso me hace enojar

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque...

Pero no me deja responder. Me mira concierto reproche y abre sus labios, que tiemblan... ¿será de ira o de miedo?

-Mira, acepte casarme contigo aunque no quería... Bueno, sabes que odio el compromiso. ¿Y ahora sales con eso?

-Yo...

Pero se levanta, algo amenazante, me levanto yo también, por si quiere ponerse pesado, pero solo me abraza...

-Yo te amo Annita. Solo muerto me divorciaría de ti...

¿Muerto? Porque no lo dijo antes...

Bueno, me presento. Este es un fanfic improvisado, primer capitulo, espero continuarlo pronto. He escrito mas en Shaman Soul exclusivamente, por si a alguien le gusta mi "arte" xDDDD espero reviews xD no, es broma. Solo dejen si quieren.


	2. Sueño de ensueño

Almorzar, comer, hacer algo de quehacer, lavar platos, cosas así... TV una hora o dos, y a la cama. ¡Que rápido pasa un día cuando no estas atada a un cubículo idiota! Me acuesto para dormir, espero no despertar a mi marido. No se porque, pero me desagrada nombrarlo de otra manera. No puedo soportar el pavor que me ocasiona ese nombre...

Me duermo, no me duermo, me duermo, no me duermo...

-Anna

-Yoh

Abrazados en la ladera. Con nuestros brazos entrelazados, rodando en el pasto...

-Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás

-Prometido

Lentamente nuestras cabezas se juntan... Un beso que siempre anhele y que quisiera que nunca terminara...

-Anna!! Se hace tarde

-eh??

-Rápido, o te despedirán

-Si, ya voy

Caigo de la cama, mi esposo se ríe como idiota. Una broma de mal, muy mal gusto. Despierto bruscamente y enojada. Otro sueño hermoso que no se cumplió. Ahora, esto. Este imbécil me despierta antes de tiempo, y eso me molesta.

-Haré el desayuno

-Anna, no tienes que...

-SI lo haré (mirada de soslayo) quédate ahí un rato más

-Está bien

Salgo pateando cosas, golpeando la pared... Que horror!! Otro sueño hermoso interrumpido... Y ojala así fuera la realidad, pero no tengo tanta suerte. No tengo tanta suerte...

Pongo sartenes, cazuelas, agua en una ollita... Todo me da lo mismo. Sigo furiosa por el sueño... Se que fue algo hermoso, pero lamentablemente no lo recuerdo. Eso me saca de quicio... La comida se calienta. No tengo planeado preparar nada, solo calentar las sobras. Sirvo un poco en un plato y lo como aprisa, ahora que lo pienso, tengo cosillas que hacer. Cosillas importantes, espero que mi marido no quiera meter sus narices. Le llevo el desayuno, tengo que pedirle que me deje sola el día de hoy y lo mejor será que haga algo bueno por el para conseguirlo.

-Toma amor, desayuno en la cama

-¿Porqué tanta amabilidad? Mejor dime cuanto quieres

-¿Dinero? No, de eso nada. Solo quiero pasar sola el día de hoy.

-No importa, de todos modos lo harás. Pienso ir a la capital con los chicos para comprar algunas cosas que nos faltan

-Ah

Y Come. Yo solo lo miro. No me dice nada mientras come, solo cambia el canal de la televisión. Le quito el control y pongo Mtv. Tal vez haya algo bueno.

Sale de la habitación, y yo apago la TV. Ni se despidió ni me dio mi beso... Cerdo ¬¬. Bueno, me lanzo al teléfono. Hablo mucho por teléfono. Marcaré a Tamao, a Pilika... Espero que puedan ayudarme...

Cada tres horas cuelgo y vuelvo a marcar... A veces pasa mucho tiempo sin que nos veamos y tenemos mucho de que hablar. A eso de las siete llega mi esposo, me dice que me vista y salimos. Vamos a un restaurante ultra caro, pedimos comida relativamente curiosa, y cenamos. Nadie dice nada, solo oímos a la banda que esta tocando de fondo... ¿Acaso imaginé que así serían mis días? No lo creo. El destino me jugo chueco en realidad. Cenamos, bailamos un poco... No se, no me agrada. Casarme fue el peor error que pude haber cometido...

Llegamos a la casa. Todo parece igual de monótono que siempre... Los días se me pasan volando. Bueno, especialmente hoy. Fue un día seudo alegre debido a que platiqué con mis amigas, pero por lo demás fue horrible. Subimos, nos deseamos buenas noches y dormimos... que día tan odioso, el domingo. Nunca hay nada bueno... Y ese sueño estuvo ahí metido toooodo el día, sin poder salir...

Mañana iré a ver a alguien... Alguien a quien odio, pero que me ayudará. Después de todo, ella sabe más de eso que yo, y las palabras "solo muerto me divorciaría de ti" siguen zumbando en mis oídos, esperando hacerse realidad...

-

Second chapter!!! Corto, pero no importa. Notarán varias lagunas, pero en realidad son inexistentes


	3. Pensar, planear

Me levanto antes de tiempo. Me baño apresuradamente, y al salir me arreglo mucho. No se, pero me gusta creer que soy mejor que los demás debido a mi apariencia, vestido, aroma, etc... El punto es que así llamo más la atención en mi empleo, y eso resulta muy provechoso en realidad. Bajo a la cocina, a preparar algo que desayunar. No tengo hambre en realidad, escasamente hago hambre mientras duermo. Supongo que... Hoy no hará falta hacer mucho. Solo tomaré mi café... Estoy nerviosa. Encontraré la solución a mi problema, y en realidad eso requiere de valor y fuerza, o algo así. Solo tendré que hacer un par de cosas... Cosas que no me gustan. Tomo mi café de prisa, tengo prisa en salir, prisa en legar, prisa en que se acabe el trabajo... prisa en todo. Solo quiero terminar con esto y con todo.

Entro al garaje, abro al puertecilla y saco mi auto. Salgo a toda prisa. Es temprano aun, vivir en un suburbio no presenta más ventajas que vivir en la ciudad, pero es bueno en realidad. No tengo que lidiar con muchas cosas. Aunque todo se arruina con el tráfico matutino. Es como volver a dormirse. Claro, si tomas algunas rutas alternas te ahorras tiempo, pero lo pierdes si no recuerdas como seguir. El punto es, odio trabajar en la ciudad, sobre todo odio mi empleo patético. Pero bueno, todos tenemos que vivir de algo.

Acelero, sigo mi camino, trato de llegar antes que todos. No entiendo bien porque, de hecho, pero es divertido. Veo cosas curiosas a mí alrededor, de hecho... Son cosas que me hacen recordar al amor de mi vida al cual abandoné cual vil perro. Peor bueno. No creo que me afecte sobremanera... ¡maldita anciana! Casi la arroyo...

Llego a trabajar, marco mi tarjeta y me dirijo a mi lugar de trabajo. Trabajo en una fábrica de muebles, pero yo solo me encargo de las ventas. Algo pesado, si, pero de todos modos alguien debe hacerlo. Y de hecho nadie lo hace mejor que yo. Me comunico con varios clientes que no han pagado, atiendo a algunos que nos quieren comprar, a los distribuidores... que importa. Eso no me interesa. Pongo algo de música en mi ordenador cuando pasa algo de rato.

Llega el almuerzo, el momento que estaba esperando que llegara durante toda la mañana. En ves de ir a la cafetería como siempre, me dirijo a una bodega. Suspiro. Salgo por la puerta de atrás. Siempre evito esto cada vez que puedo, pero esta vez es importante

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos habíamos separado para siempre

-No lo digas así, pareciera que teníamos una relación.

Un abrazo, saludo de beso... ¿Porqué no? Era mi mejor amiga hasta que me ascendieron

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Annita? ¿Dinero, venganza?

-Nada de eso Kanna, es solo que... si, venganza

Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se dibuja en su cara. Trato de hacerle ver que es algo natural, así que sonrío También. Saca una cajetilla algo maltratada de cigarrillos de su bolso y me ofrece uno, que acepto sin pensarlo

-¿Qué clase de venganza?

-Ya sabes, lo usual. Torturas, no se... muerte, ¿todavía vive la señora que purga? Eso estaría bueno, o si o...

-Mmmm

Abre su bolso y saca un encendedor. Enciende su cigarro y luego enciende el mío. Le da una fumada al suyo y luego vuelve a buscar en su bolso... Saca una libreta azul y la abre. Yo solo la veo. Y fumo. Desde que me junte con ese wey no había fumado. Me dijo que le molestaba y que lo dejara. Y claro, yo lo amaba y lo deje.

-Aquí esta. Ve a este bar.

Me da una tarjeta. Parece ser un antro de mala muerte. Aunque la ubicación me sorprende, esta en un barrio residencial.

-Y ahí yo...

-Debes buscar al señor McDonell. Él te ayudará, aunque tal vez sea algo caro...

-El precio no importa. Gracias

-No hay de que

Y sonríe. Yo también, para después echar el humo de mi cigarrillo en su cara. Luego me voy... Así que ahí debo ir... No será difícil, en realidad. Ahora, de vuelta al trabajo...


	4. En marcha

Cap. 4, En marcha...

-Bueno...

-Amor ¿que crees?

-¿Que?

-Voy a llegar tarde hoy, no importa, ¿verdad?

-De hecho estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Pensaba llamarte y decir lo mismo

-Ah... ¿Y eso porque?

-Estoy en el instituto, ¿lo olvidas? Tenía que venir hoy

-Oh si – palmada en la cabeza- Hoy era...

-Si, bueno...

-¿Te pagaron hoy, cierto?

-Si, deje el dinero donde ya sabes... ¿necesitas?

-De hecho no. Adiós

Cuelgo. No me importa lo que tenga que decir ahora, solo quiero apresurarme. No es muy tarde, y quiero llegar a ese sitio... ¿Bar hell? ¿Quién le pone a un antro ese nombre?

Entro, música ruidosa, mucho "punchis punchis". En realidad debí venir con Kanna, pero no quise esperarla... ¿A donde debo dirigirme? ¿A la sección gay? ¿O a la sección de los gays reprimidos? Bailo un poco en la pista, así llegaré sin que se den cuenta al otro lado. Al salir de la multitud, que son en su mayoría demasiado viejos, demasiado jóvenes. Y muchas niñas bailando con otras niñas, porque esos niños son muy cobardes para sacarlas a bailar... ¿¿eso que me interesa?? Solo quiero terminar con esto. Me acerco a la barra. Hay muchos viejos, así que si es "señor McDonell" será difícil reconocerlo.

-Cantinero

-Prefiero barman si no le importa...

-Me importa un comino tu nombre leyendo el gafete Horo. Solo dame un poco de vodka

-Está bien

Me sonríe un poco hipócritamente. No me interesa. Veo a un grupo de viejos afro americanos compartir una botella de tequila. Quizás noten que los veo, porque murmuran cosas y no lo estaban haciendo cuando los vi por primera vez.

-Su vodka señorita

-Ah si, gracias distraída oiga ¿quienes son esos?

-Se dice que son matones a sueldo. No lo se. Nunca hablo con ellos

-Ah, gracias.

Bebo mi vodka de golpe. Necesito valor. Me levanto y camino lentamente. Parece que todos se me quedan viendo, pero bueno. Me muevo lentamente, quizás así me noten menos... ¿que me importa? Necesito esto de verdad...

-Disculpen... caballeros (uno tiene una barba horrible y desmarañada) ¿conocen al señor McDonell??

-Soy yo, niña

¿Niña? ¡¡¡Ya tengo 25!!! XD El viejo se ve algo elegante, tiene un traje Dolce & Gabanna, solo que muy sucio. No puedo ver sus zapatos.

-Una amiga me dio su... tarjeta. Dice que puede ayudarme

Uno de los viejos que esta a su alrededor le susurra algo, y el ríe maliciosamente.

-Disculpa, ¿algún problema?

-No tono solemne lo mejor será que nos alejemos. Y Steve piensa que es muy guapa

-Bueno, no sería la primera ves que un... caballero apuesto como el me lo diga

Todos ríen, como si lo hubiera dicho de broma. Bueno, de hecho entendieron mi broma. El "señor" (no se ve mas viejo que mi jefe, y eso que tiene apenas 35) se levanta y me ofrece su brazo. Lo acepto. Quizás lo hago solo por cortesía. Si de verdad son matones no debo meterme en problemas con ellos.

Nos acercamos a la barra.

-Dame un tequila Horo. Bueno, dos. ¿Tomas, verdad?

-Obviamente... Bueno, no tan obvio, pero...

-A la orden.

No cruza palabra conmigo. Ni siquiera me ve.

-Oiga, ¿sabe porque me arriesgue a venir aquí? Yo solo quiero...

-No lo digas. Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas solamente. ¿Quien es?

-suspiro Mi novio

Se ríe. Yo también. Parece algo gracioso si lo piensas

-¿Donde vive?

-Yo vivo en una zona residencial. Es loma dorada, en la calle loma colorada. Él vive conmigo.

-Mmmm entiendo. ¿Exactamente porqué quieres que muera? ¿Venganza?

-Tuve un sueño, que se hizo realidad, y entonces yo... ¿No necesita su nombre?

-suspira ¿Tienes una foto?

-Si, aquí esta...

Saco de mi bolso una foto en la que salimos juntos. Acababa de decidir huir con él, así que nos veíamos muy felices. El miro la foto con atención. Parecía concentrado.

-Trabaja en una maquila, ¿verdad?

-Si... ¿como lo sabe?

-Soy su patrón

¡Dios! ¡Que error tan garrafal!

-Entonces, disculpe, agradecería que no se lo...

-Que me importa la vida de mis empleados. Te saldrá caro, ¿eh? Quiero treinta mil euros

-El dinero no es problema. ¿Quiere anticipo?

-¿Anticipo? Pues yo...

-¿Con quince mil bastan?

Le doy un fajo de billetes. Los mira asombrado, para después dirige su asombrada mirada hacia mí. ¿Que pensará? Espero que no piense que soy una puta, porque si es así...

-Está bien evidentemente perturbado ¿para cuando?

-Antes de marzo sería genial. Y por favor...

-... que parezca un accidente

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Todas y todos dicen lo mismo. Adiós.

Después de murmurar algo como "siempre lo mismo", bebe de un sorbo su caballito, que lleva ahí unos minutos, y se va. No lo sigo con la mirada... Me quedo pensando, ¿me habrá estafado? En otra circunstancia habría pensado porqué no quiso su nombre. Pero si es su empleado, es evidente que lo conoce.

Salgo de ahí y subo a mi auto. Salgo de ahí a toda velocidad. Entro por calles secundarias, acelero un poco, no demasiado. No deseo que me detengan... Otra vez. Además con eso del alcoholímetro... Pues no es seguro andar muy aprisa con unos tragos encima.

Llego a la catedral. Suspiro antes de entrar. Evado este sitio, en realidad, pero necesito limpiar la culpa que me absorbe, así que me... me... me voy a confesar... Solo se que me acerco al confesionario. No me interesa nada más...

-Dime hija, ¿cuales son tus pecados?

-Umm en especial quisiera... decir que mande a matar a alguien

Silencio

-Bien, ¿porque lo hiciste?

-Me estorbaba... Era mi novio

-Bueno... yo... no...

Su respiración se agita... ¿le pasará algo malo? De verdad esperar alcanzar el perdón se esta volviendo algo a largo plazo, y asesinar a un sacerdote sólo lo hará más difícil...

-¿está usted bien?

-Si... si, ¡¡no me toques!!

-ó.o

-Ya se... ya se que te toca a ti... ya se...

Cuarto cap!! espero les guste


	5. Ahora

Cap. 5, ahora...

Son las doce de la noche. Si entre a las siete, imagínense lo que tuve que hacer. En realidad no fue mucho, solo rezar y rezar y rezar y rezar... Bueno, ahora me siento mejor. Eso ya no pesará en mi conciencia...

Llego a casa. Ahora esta frío, hace frío. Pues claro, es medianoche. Y siempre el clima tan loco este mes... Mes del amor, patrañas. Yo no creo en eso, es más, apenas paso el 14 de febrero "día del amor y la amistad" y fue como si no hubiera pasado. Es un día común y corriente... Además, lo odio. Quizás lo odio porque nunca he recibido un bonito regalo por este día, o quizás porque todos se preocupan mas por sus amigos que por sus novias... pero no lo se, y no me interesa. Solo quiero dormir. Mañana será otro día, y quiero vivirlo igual que hoy. Bueno, solo que sin alcohol sería genial.

Abro la puerta. Subo las escaleras, según yo sin hacer el menor ruido, no quiero que se despierte. Mañana me lavaré los dientes, o lo que sea. Por ahora sólo me desmaquillaré y a la cama. Abro la puerta... La luz esta encendida...

-Al fin llegas. Llevo horas esperándote

-No es cierto

-De hecho no. Estaba haciendo tarea

-¿No estuviste haciendo eso la semana pasada?

-Si, pero ahora es más. Además –cerrando su libro- Si te estaba esperando...

Se acerca y me besa, me abraza por la cintura y sube y baja sus manos, acariciando mi espalda y mi trasero. Yo también lo abrazo, pero en determinado momento lo tomo de las manos.

-Hoy no, por favor. Me duele la cabeza

-Vamos, esa es la peor excusa –vuelve a besarme, ahora en el cuello- Tu también lo deseas...

-De hecho no –lo separo con brusquedad- Solo quiero dormir.

Me separo de el y me dirijo al tocador. El maldice. No me interesa. Lo veo en el espejo, me dirige una mirada de seudo odio, pero no me interesa. Tomo un algodón y algo de aceite para bebé, y limpio mi cara. Cuando termino tiro el algodón a la basura y me acuesto. Si, así con el traje que llevaba puesto. Estoy muerta. Mañana me lo quito y lo tiro a la basura o algo así.

-Buenas noches

-¿Lo son?

-Bueno, entonces no

Y se vuelve a clavar en su maldito libro de derecho. Yo no le dije que estudiara, solo el y su maldito orgullo. De seguro tiene otra vieja en la escuela, pero no se. Ni siquiera me importa. Dentro de poco dejaré de preocuparme por el...

Suena el despertador. Nuevamente sueño con un día feliz... ¡Cómo anhelo que esos sueños se hagan realidad! Al menos sustituirían este antro de rutina que se ha creado aquí. Lo apago y me levanto. Este imbécil sigue durmiendo. Si, imbécil, es mi imbécil y lo nombro como a mi se me de la gana, ¿capich? Me levanto, con algo de chispa perdida por la culpa, que por cierto... ¿Cual culpa? Me quito este traje viejo y lo tiro en el basurero. Después saco algo de ropa de un cajón y me dirijo a la ducha... Tengo que darme un baño, me siento algo cruda... Después de todo, ayer estuvo de locos, ¿que no?

Termino mi baño no hay detalles la respecto y abro mi guardarropas. Todo esto se ve muy plano, muy visto, muy antiguo... Sacaré algo de dinero de la caja fuerte y compraré otro traje, o dos... Tal vez tres. Necesito más ropa. Mucha más ropa. Me hace sentir mejor. Tomo el traje rojo, es mi favorito. Además, me da suerte, o eso digo yo. Eso es lo que necesito, además... No, eso no importa. Me dará suerte para encontrar conjuntos geniales, eso es lo que importa por ahora. Mi novio... Esos son pellejos de otro costal. Me pongo una blusa roja también, y me dirijo a mi cajón por unas medias. Detesto las faldas, en realidad, pero este traje bien lo vale. Además costó una fortuna, o eso creo. Ya no lo recuerdo, tengo tantos trajes... Me pongo las medias, me pongo mi falda, y una blusa roja. Si se lo preguntas, la ropa interior me la puse cuando terminé de bañarme, no soy indecente. Que por cierto, hay quien me ha dicho que me parezco al diablo toda vestida de rojo... Sonrío. Me pongo mi saco, y bajo por mi desayuno. ¿Porque se que estará ahí? Porque ya no había nadie en la cama, lo que significa que alguien ya me hizo favor de prepararlo.

-Buenos días cielo

-Buenos días... ¿que hiciste hoy?

-Ensalada de frutas del bosque... tu favorita. Moras, uvas...

-Ya se que lleva

-¿Estas de malas?

-No –sonrío- En realidad hoy será un gran día

-Mmmm tu abuelo mando dinero. No me dijo para que

-¿Ah si? Que amable

-Tú se lo pediste, ¿no?

-dándole un sorbo al café Claro que no. No lo necesito. Ya me voy

-Bien... espero que hoy llegues a cenar

-Lo mismo digo de ti

Me acerco a él y lo beso. Después salgo a toda prisa... Llego al periférico y... ¡Diablos! No me lave los dientes... De regreso a casa, lo más rápido posible. Afortunadamente no estoy muy lejos.

Bajo del auto (¿como diablos iba en auto?), entro a la casa y a toda prisa me dirijo al baño. Me lavo los dientes apresuradamente y me doy cuenta que tampoco estoy maquillada... ¡Diablos! Pensé que hoy sería un buen día... Bueno, tengo maquillaje en mi bolso, que esta en el auto...

Salgo casi corriendo. Otra vez al auto, lo arranco y salgo a toda prisa. De nuevo en rojo cuando llego al periférico... Me pongo sombras... Oscuras. No se como me queden. Esta en verde, así que allá voy... Siguiente alto, rimel, rubor... Verde, arrancar. De pronto ese auto... Va haciendo eses. Ya veo porque, la conductora idiota va con la cara pegada al retrovisor, con el delineador en la mano... Eso me recuerda que tengo que delinear mis ojos... En eso, me da un golpe, y yo me sobresalto... Entonces el lápiz labial cayó en la taza de café... Que conductora tan despistada, casi raya mi auto...

Llego al trabajo, lo mismo de siempre, con la excepción de que hoy saldré directo a las tiendas, veré mucha ropa nueva, zapatos, joyería... Eso es suficiente para soportar el día. Usualmente tomo doble turno cuando no quiero toparme a mi novio, bastante frecuente de hecho, a últimas fechas... Pero no importa. Este día parece que será genial, y si el viejo hace su parte será mejor. Aunque... ¿Como le daré el resto? Espero no tener que ir de nuevo hacia ese antro de mala muerte, pero eso no lo se. Además, necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo...

Bueno, es de noche. No tengo porque decir que hice, pues es más que obvio. Fui a comprar ropa... Muuucha ropa... Llego a casa, tarareando una canción que hoy en la radio. Estoy moderadamente feliz, lo que es bueno. Abro la puerta y entro, subo las escaleras... Lo de siempre. Comí algo en la tarde y no tengo hambre, al menos no por ahora. Sigo tarareando... Por eso no me gusta mucho oír la radio, se me queda pegada mucho rato la canción que pongan. Entro a mi habitación, y... ¡ahí esta!

-Ho-hola... Llegaste temprano

-No tuve mi última clase, salí temprano del trabajo y me fui a la escuela para una asesoría, pero no estaba el profesor

-Oh... Eso es malo

-Ni tanto, pero... ¿Que crees que me paso?

-No tengo idea sentándome en la cama, encendiendo la televisión

-Un imbécil dejo abierta la llave del gas cerca de mi estación de trabajo, cuando iba saliendo encendí un cigarrillo y tire el fósforo por ahí cerca. Entonces, todo voló en pedazos... Que horror, ¿no?

-De hecho... Me pregunto quien habrá sido el imbécil

-Yo también

-Mira, compre ropa... Muuucha ropa

-Oh, que bien

Y me concentró en la televisión... Bueno, de hecho no. Solo hay basura. Mi novio habla y habla y habla tanto que no estoy segura de lo último que dijo... Pensé que el viejo sería más creativo... Pero bueno, yo le di su parte y espero que él cumpla la suya

-¿Sabes? Tengo hambre, ¿salimos?

-¿No tienes tarea?

-De hecho ya la terminé, por eso te digo. ¿Vas o no?

-Está bien algo resignada

-Que bien Vamos

Salimos. El detrás de mí. Espero que no intente algo el viejo cuando yo esté cerca de él...

Un cap más, siii. Si no les gusta, psss avisadme


	6. ¿En serio?

Cap. 6, ¿en serio?

Llegamos a casa pasando las doce... Tiene tiempo que no pasábamos tanto tiempo fuera... Al llegar, subimos, sin decir palabra, él se tira en la cama, sin cambiarse y se duerme de inmediato... Me quedo parada en la puerta, viéndolo... ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de eso? Pero bueno, lo que es tener malas experiencias en el pasado... Me cambio, me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto. Miro por la ventana, olvidé correr las cortinas... ¿De verdad quiero verlo muerto?... No lo se, y no me importa. Ahora morirá, ya no me puedo retractar... ¿Queee? ¿Lágrimas? ¿Por el? No lo puedo creer. Suspiro... De inmediato me duermo...

-¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos que vivir juntos?

-No... No importa. Seré feliz a tu lado Annita

-suspiro Espero que así sea, mi amado Yoh...

Abrazados en la banca en el anden, esperando que llegue el tren... Esperando...

Me levanto... Soñé de nuevo... No me interesa. Solo importa el hoy... Estoy sola en la cama, todavía esta oscuro... Bueno, otro día otro dólar... O eso dicen. Me dirijo a la ducha... Es algo ya un poco acostumbrado. No me molesta, pero no dejo de hacerlo... Quizás es solo apariencia, pero ya demostré que eso el lo único que importa...

Truncaré el resto de mi mañana, y el hecho de que hoy se hizo un maldito tráfico debido a un accidente... No importa... Mucho. Estoy en mi edificio, planeando, llamando, haciendo cosas... Lo de siempre. Conversar con mis colegas en el descanso, bromear en el mensajero del ordenador con los demás... Un día perfectamente normal. Salgo, bajo al garaje por mi auto, y me voy... En eso, suena mi celular... Quizás sea el viejo, quizás ya todo terminó... Tendré que actuar un poco, supongo...

-¿Bueno?

-Bueno... ¿Anna?

-¿Mary? ¡Hola! Tiene años que no te veo...

-Vamos, no es para tanto... Solo quiero saber si puedo pasar la noche en tu casa, es que no tengo mucho dinero y pues...

-¡Claro! Me dará mucho gusto... ¿Que quieres cenar?

-Oh, lo que sea... No importa...

-Está bien, entonces te veo allá

-bien

Y cuelga. Yo sigo mi camino. Que bien que venga, de verdad quería encontrarla... Era mi mejor amiga en el instituto, así que espero que me ayude con el asunto de mi esposo... Por cierto, ¿dónde estará él?

Llego a casa, Mary esta afuera, esperándome...

-Hola

-Hola

Me acerco, nos abrazamos y besamos... ¿que? Es mi amiga y la quiero mucho

-Y dime... ¿que tal la vida de casada?

-Te diré... Quiero que me ayudes con algo

-Si, dime

-Yo...

Pero no termino, en eso llega otro auto... evidentemente baleado...

-¿Que diablos te paso?

Mi esposo... Se baja del auto, algo feliz... El muy animal...

-Hola Mary –beso- Hola cielo... ¿Sabes? Paso algo curioso... Pero, ¿porque no discutimos eso en la cena?

-Yo...

-Está bien. No te preocupes Mary, te lo contaré después

Y me mira con cierto contubernio... Entramos en la casa, voy a la cocina y saco platos, vasos... esas cosas. Las llevo a la mesa. Mary parla con mi esposo. En cuanto llego se callan y me ven... No me incomodan, más bien, me alaban... Me siento al lado de Mary, y empieza todo...

-¿qué querías decirme?

-Paso algo horrible, verás. Hoy quise tomar un atajo, te quería sorprender, preparar algo rico para cenar, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pues...

-¡Ya! Me hago vieja

-Vamos, si es algo malo, no deberías presionarlo...

Mary, siempre tan amable... Solo le sonrío...

-¿Que? Tono exigente

-Pues me cruce en una balacera... Parecía que los narcos estaban contra los polis otra vez... Trate de salir, pero algún idiota bloqueo mi salida... Total, los cerdos ganaron y me pude ir, antes d que me detuvieran... no, de hecho lo hicieron, pero probé que no estaba apoyando a los narcos y me soltaron luego luego...

Mary parece horrorizada... Trato de hacer una cara preocupada, pero la verdad es que me da mucha risa... que viejo tan poco creativo...

-¿Y?

-Solo eso... –sorprendido- ¿querías algo más?

-No, me refiero a... ¿Estas herido o algo así?

-Oh, no. Corrí con suerte...

-Si... Demasiada...

Mary y el hablan y hablan... Yo tomo y tomo vino... Quizás así anime la velada...

Ooooootro cap xDDDD


	7. ¡Que va!

Cap. VII, ║que va!

-No es cierto... solo sabes decir mentiras  
-Yo solo digo lo que vi  
-Yo tampoco te creo... Ademas, lo recordaria  
-Jajajajajaja  
-©De que te ries?  
-Por favor, apenas podias estar parada.  
-Vamos, no es para tano  
-Miren quien habla.  
-Si, sobre todo tu... ©No me habias tirado la onda por una borrachera?  
-║Por favor! Como se te ocurre... De verdad sentia algo por ti.  
-©Dije algo malo?  
-Tengo que... Ir a...

║RIIIIIIIIIING!

Gracias al cielo... Alguien busca...

-Ire a abrir... Despues a la cama.  
-Pero Anna, yo.  
-Te mostrare tu cuarto luego Mary  
-Esta bien...  
-Oye Mary, ©podriamos...?

Pero ya no oi eso. Y no me importo. No iba dirigido a mi. Salgo del comedor... Odio los recuerdos de la prepa... nunca me veo bien en ellos, siempre me pintan como la malvada del salon... O la golfa, o la zorra, o la fresona que no pelaba a nadie. Claro, como era mas cool y mas fashion que el resto de mis compañeros, pues era mas que obvio que muchos de ellos me tendrian envidia. Solo me jodia bastante que dijeran cosas ofensivas, pero siempre acababa con esas perras. Bueno... Eso creo yo.

Llego al vestibulo, la persona que este del otro lado no ha vuelto a tocar... Tal vez ya se fue. Abro con cautela. Lo sabia, vacio. Cierro. La cabeza me da un poco de vueltas, es obvio que el vino que tome ya esta haciendo efecto... Me siento en el suelo para quitarme los tacones, no me molestan, pero tal ves me caiga... ©Que es eso? Un papel... Lo abro... Guau... Una nota del viejo. Se disculpa, me regresa algo del varo que le di... Blah blah blah... ║Que me importa! Deberia matarlo yo misma, pero no tengo valor suficiente... Por algo me case con el, no seria normal que su esposa lo matara, seria la principal sospechosa... AdemАs detestaria tener que cargarlo para ir a tirarlo a algun lado. Seria estupido ademas de todo... ©Pastillas? Pastillas... ©Porque pense en pastillas? Estoy harta de ellas, son inmundas y no sirven casi para nada... Estoy seguro de que si quisiera matarlo con pastillas fracasaria. Pero no me importa, no me importa... Yo no quiero matarlo. No quiero ese cargo en mi conciencia... Me levanto, levanto mis zapatos y me dirijo de nuevo al comedor. Solo esta Mary...

-Se fue, dijo que.  
-Ah, que me importa... Acercate Mary, no quiero hablar en voz alta sobre eso que te dije hace rato... ©podras guardarme el secreto?  
-║Claro! sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo  
-Eso espero... VerАs. el otro dia soñe con...

Y hablo y hablo y hablo y hablo... Mary solo me mira, ©en que pensarА?

Gomennasai

S:

lo deje morir

ToT

lo siento!! TwT

espero que les guste aunque este tan corto


	8. No creo

Cap. VIII, No creo...

-Anna, eso fue muy malo  
-Si, lo se  
-No entiendo.  
-Ya te lo dije. Lo soñe y paso  
-Coincidencia. No sabes si de verdad se estan volviendo realidad tu sueño o si solo es una casualidad  
-No es casualidad, lo se  
- Como?  
-... Yo que se! Solo se que no es casualidad  
-Anna, escuchame. Tienes que pensar muy bien en lo que has hecho, no hay vuelta de hoja. Y si de verdad le pasa algo malo? No...  
-No me importaria  
-Bueno... Te creere, siempre fuiste asi, pero se que si te importara. Y mas si cuando estas sola resulte que tus sueños hechos realidad siempre fueron una casualidad. Si lo son, que haras? Estaras completamente sola, no has pensado en eso?  
-Ni me paso por la cabeza.  
- Lo ves! Estas a tiempo de enmendar tu error. No creo que sea bueno que sigas con eso  
-Mira... Si queria compartir eso contigo, tu opinion vale muchisimo para mi porque... Eres mi mejor amiga! tenia que decirselo a alguien, a alguien en quien confiara

La miro. Ella baja su mirada hacia su copa. Abre la boca, pero no dice nada.

- Vamos a tu habitacion?  
-Esta bien... Pero... Seguire con eso de que eso fue malo, y que la pasaras muy mal si tu plan funciona  
-Yo espero que no

Me levanto del comedor y Mary hace lo mismo. Salimos de esa habitacion y subimos por las escaleras, en silencio. Al llegar a la planta alta se escucha el sonido de la television encendida saliendo de mi habitacion. No puedo reprimir un suspiro. No entiendo ya porque me enamore de eso, porque me case con el... Seguimos caminando, llegamos al final del pasillo, abro una puerta y entramos a una habitacion. Solo hay una cama, una mesa, una silla.... Ok si hay unos muebles, pero son muy pocos. Miro por la ventana, pero no se ve nada, esta tapada por la cortina. Mary se da vueltas en la habitacion, para despues sentarse en la cama. Me mira, y se acuesta. Me acerco a Mary, pero me quedo de pie, viendola fijamente. Tiene los ojos cerrados, se ve tan hermosa...

-Sigo creyendo que eso estuvo mal  
-Yo tambien, pero...  
- Pero?

Suspiro. Me muevo hacia la cama y me siento junto a Mary. Suspiro de nuevo, miro hacia la puerta... Nos escuchara?

-Solo quiero seguir mis corazonadas. Es algo que una ves me dijo.  
-Pero...  
-Ya se que tal ves no suceda, pero... Y si si pasa? No quiero que se vuelva a separar de mi...

Mary se incorpora y me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Que?  
- Eso, quiero estar con el otra ves.  
- Anna, tu lo odiabas  
- Si, pero.  
- No recuerdas las vergüenzas que te hizo pasar?  
- Si, pero.  
- Las veces que te mintio, planto, engaño?  
- YA! Tienes razon, todo eso fue malo, pero...

Me levanto, camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir... Volteo. Me mira expectante...

-Solo EL me ha hecho sentir amada de verdad... Y no solo en... algunos momentos, sino todo el tiempo. El me idolatraba, o lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera dejado... Hasta mañana Mary

Salgo de la habitacion cerrando la puerta, espero que no se moleste. Suspiro de nuevo. que es esto? Una lagrima? Que tristeza me di hablar de el de nuevo... Camino a mi habitacion. Ya no oigo la television, espero que no la haya apagado para escuchar mi platica con Mary... La luz de la lampara del buro que esta junto a la cama [?] sigue encendida, pero el ya esta dormido. Le hablo un poco al oido, lo muevo... Pero esta bien dormido. Gracias Dios! No queria que me preguntara sobre mi platica con Mary. Me levanto, me pongo la pijama y me acuesto, demasiado feliz... Porque?... Que importa!... Me duermo... casi de inmediato...

-No quiero.  
-Lo siento, pero... Es asi!! superalo ya. Ya no te amo

Arrodillado a mis pies, baja la cabeza... Se pone a cuatro pies y golpea el piso mientras llora

-Por favor Anna, no te vayas!  
-Ya no siento nada por ti... Levantate y vete, no quiero volver a verte

Pero solo se queda ahi, no hace nada. Me doy la vuelta, esperando que diga algo, incluso camino despacio, esperaba que me tomara del hombro y me diera vuelta inesperadamente. Pero no hace nada. Entonces me voy...

Abro los ojos. No habia recordado eso, y tampoco queria. Que hice? Porque? Trato de... No, no puedo... lloro un poco... Bueno, lloro mucho. No se porque, pero aun asi lo hago... Que me pasa? Me levanto y me dirijo al baño rapidamente... Bueno, mi aspecto no desmejoro demasiado... Lo bueno es que en algo mejoro, estoy segura de que... No paso nada serio. Despues de todo... Sigue asi, todo sigue como lo deje. Suspiro antes que nada, me estiro un poco. La idea de tener que ir a trabajar me mata, pero no veo porque no deberia ir. No hayo una excusa convincente... Tendre que ir, pero bajo protesta. Jajajaja a quien le importar mi protesta... Aaaah que flojera... miro mi reloj, apenas son las seis menos cuarto... Dios, no puedo creer que me haya levantado a esta hora. De haber sabido que era tan temprano no me hubiera levantado. Agito mi pelo... Ay no se, me siento toda rara... Me siento mal ahora que lo recorde, como fui capaz de hacer eso? ojala siguiera portandome as , todo ser a mas facil. O no? Bueno, lo que sea...

Hoy es viernes! Glorioso viernes, inventar alguna mentira relacionada a la familia y me ir de aqu ... Me creer ? Despu s de todo no suelo visitar a mis familiares... Que importa! S lo quiero desaparecerme de aqu este finde... Bajo rapidamente a la cocina y pongo a trabajar la cafetera, tomo cereal de la alacena, voy por leche al refrigerador y tomo un plato y una cuchara que estaban por ahi. Me sirvo cereal mientras tarareo una cancion, después voy por una taza para servirme cafe, este dia sera...

- Ya lo pensaste?

Volteo lentamente. Mary, que esta en pijama, me mira desde la puerta. Trato de sonreir, pero no puedo...

-Buenos dias, Mary.  
-Dime, ya lo pensaste?  
- Pensar que?  
-Pues... pense que algo de todo lo que me dijiste anoche y lo que te dije te dejar a algun motivo para que pensaras.  
-Pues realmente no. No veo que deberia pensar  
-Pues... No creo que tu seas asi

Acerca una silla y se sienta junto a mi. Me mira, eso me incomoda, pero trato de hacer que no me importa mirando a todos lados, menos a ella

-Anna  
- Que?  
-Mirame

Me muerdo el labio... Bajo la mirada, fijo interes en mi taza... No quiero ver a Mary... Me da cossssa me hace sentir culpable, me hace sentir mal ver esa mirada en su cara...

-Anna

Suena exigente... Tendre que mirarla, pero no quiero...

-Anna!  
- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Levanto la mirada y la miro a los ojos. Me impaciento su insistencia, asi que le respondi de un modo muy grosero. Bueno, tal ves deberia disculparme, pero a ella que le importa? por favor, de seguro quiere hacerme recapacitar otra ves y pues yo no quiero seguir pensando en eso. Me mira con cierto reproche, no se, creo que despues de todo si le molesto mucho que le haya hablado asi... no, no creo. Siempre le gusto hacer drama por nada, asi que pues no es ninguna novedad

-Anna... Bueno, lo que queria decirte es que...

Titubea? Por favor, a quien tratas de engañar? Que hagas eso no va a incrementar mi interes en lo que tenga que decir, que es lo mas predecible que me pueda imaginar... De seguro quiere seguir con su sermon como el de anoche en el que me explico porque estaba mal... que? la verdad no se que paso ahi...

__________________________________

hay detalles que pulir. tiene mas de un año que no lo hago, pero ahi esta la actualizacion. tengo mas caps terminados, asi que posiblemente no tarde mucho en actualizarles...


	9. Recuperar

Cap. IX, Recuperar

-Habla rapido, me desespera la gente que titubea -Pues... esta bien, pero... Ay! es que... bueno, mira, yo... anoche... y tu... este... ay!! bueno, lo que... mh.  
-Ordena tus ideas, y si lo logras, hablame. No estoy de humor en este momento para lidiar contigo y tu actitud

Le doy un trago al cafe y volteo la mirada al reloj de la pared... ya es un poco tarde... tal ves... Si, tal ves fui algo grosera... Pero, que mas da? no veo porque debo escucharla. Bueno deber a, es mi mejor amiga, pero yo... Ay que horror me desespera, me choca, no se que hora es se me har tarde para ir a trabajar y... quiero oir, pero... Que importa? No estoy de humor... Me levanto de la silla, le doy el ultimo sorbo a mi taza de cafe y la pongo sobre la mesa. No volteo a donde esta Mary, aunque volteo de reojo un poco, sin que lo note, y veo que tiene una expresion medio confusa. Que pensara? No se... Camino un par de pasos, saldre de aqui y me ire a todo correr al trabajo... Bueno primero tendre que lavarme los dientes... Busco algo en mi bolso, donde esta...?

-Quiero ayudarte

Levanto la mirada y volteo a verla, completamente incredula, oi bien?... La miro, la veo bien, la veo de nuevo... ladeo la cabeza un poco para ver si descubro donde esta ese peque o cambio...

- Que dijiste?  
-Que quiero ayudarte -se levanta y se acerca a mi- no quiero que lo mates... sabes? ya se que ha pasado muchisimo tiempo y debe parecerte pat tico, pero... creo que aun siento algo por el y pues.  
-Ja ja... Jajajajjajajajjajajajajajajajaja

No puedo evitar reir, aunque se que parece cruel. Que clase de persona...? Ay por favor...

-Mary... no creas que me rio de ti es que... me parece gracioso -Si, muy gracioso

Parece ofendida de verdad. Se levanto de la silla y se fue caminando lentamente. Sonrio. Que tonta es. Me levanto yo tambie, y corro para alcanzarla, la tomo del brazo y le doy la vuelta

-Suelta.  
-Tonta... Eres muy tonta

La jalo con fuerza (aunque se resiste, no me parecio complicado) y le doy la vuelta. Despues, la abrazo... Vaya, la abrace, de verdad debio afectarme verla asi tan alicaida, despues de todo... solo quiere ayudar. Ella me toma de los hombros y trata de apartarme, pero no lo consigue

-Calma, Marion. Te aseguro que todo esta bien, es solo que.  
- Que?

Ya parece menos molesta. Tal ves mi abrazo la incomodo, pero no me importa. Me separo de ella, y ahora si parece dispuesta a escucharme

-Mira, haremos esto: fingire un ataque de celos, como si fuera muy dificil con todo lo que se estuvieron riendo y divirtiendo ayer, y me ire enfadada. Ahi es cuando haces tu aparicion, no se me ocurre nada que puedas hacer asi que usa tu ingenio para que me lo quites de encima - Y si el anciano trata de matarnos? No se, me parece muy peligroso.  
-Hoy no ira a trabajar. Asi que el anciano debera venir aqui a intentar algo. Pero no te preocupes, le hablare o lo que sea y pues asi se libraran de el, al menos un rato, esta bien?  
-Si, pero.  
-No me falles. Si lo consigues le dire al viejo ese que desista, y podras quedarte con el -Pero, y tu? Que tal si tu sue o falla?  
-No fallara. Se que no fallara. Confia en mi -...esta bien, pero...

Acaricio su mejilla (es algo muy comun entre nosotras) y se calla al instante. Sonrio y regreso a mi desayuno. Ella se queda ahi estatica, como sin poder decidirse. Finalmente, sube a su habitacion. O eso espero. Si se le ocurre decirselo a ese tonto, el viejo tendra doble trabajo. Acabo mi desayuno, que ya no me sabe tan bien, y voy al ba o, a lavarme los dientes. Ya es tardisimo, y con el trafico... Llegare super tarde al trabajo. Que importa? Solo me descontaran un poco de mi paga, pero no creo que importe. Lo que realmente me importa es... Mary. Pobre. Tanto tiempo pensando en el y yo... se lo quite. Es muy injusto, no?? Pero bueno. Debio ser mas decidida, o no?

Calma, que me estreso... Termino de lavarme y me veo al espejo. Hermosa, como siempre, pero... Mi mirada a perdido alo de brillo, debe ser que aun estoy algo dormida, o un poco... Bueno, anoche tome demasiado vino, supongo que por eso... Ah no importa. Se me hace tarde. Camino hacia la puerta de entrada, revisando mi bolso. No vaya a dejar algo importante... No, parece que todo esta en orden. Abro la puerta, hora de correr...

-Oye...

Me doy la vuelta justo antes de salir, lo veo parado en las escaleras. Todavia trae pijama, laga oso (eso creo) y no entiendo bien porque esta ahi parado. Ni me interesa, solo quiero ir a trabajar y despues perderme de su vista unos dias

- Que?

Camina lentamente hacia mi, aunque no lko veo muy bien, esta medio oscuro y no veo la gran cosa. Aunque, eso si... Se ve medio crudo, incluso huele un poco a alcohol. Se habra levantado en la noche para acabarse mi botella de vino?

-Te amo Anna... No lo olvides

Sonrio para no reirme a carcajadas. No se, ya se que debe ser cruel pero se me hizo gracioso su tono de voz, pareciera que aun anda borracho, pero... Que puedo hacer? Me acerco a el, finjo que me causa tewrnura y lo abrazo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Levanto la mirada y lo veo a los ojos (y, si, estaba laga oso todavia)

-Tambien te amo

Dios, que malvada debo ser para fingir algo asi... O sera que... No, espero que no. Lo suelto, le doy un fugaz beso en los labios y camino hacia mi auto, entro, sin mirar atras y fingiendo que no pasa nada, y arranco el coche. Este dia ser peor de lo que imaginaba 


	10. ¿Decepcion?

Cap. X, Decepci n?

Justo lo que tem a. Aqu , recargada en la pared, junto a un contenedor de basura y con unos de mis zapatos m s caros en el lodo y fumando un cigarrillo barato (y horrendo, de paso) que me regalo Kanna en la parte de atr s del edificio donde trabajo, me doy cuenta de que, justo como lo tem a, este d a ha sido un tropiezo tras otro. De entrada, llegu tarde. Aunque, claro, la justificaci n existe y es por culpa de alg n idiota que pens que ser a divertido llegar al trabajo con unas cubas encima. C mo lo s ? Porque trat de disculparse por chocar con mi auto en un alto que me jur no haber visto. Al menos eso se resolvi , pero tuve que tomar el transporte p blico ( hace falta hacer otro comentario?) y caminar todav a un poco m s para llegar aqu . As que adem s de llegar terriblemente enfadada, llegu algo cansada. A eso hay que agregarle el serm n que me solt el supervisor por llegar tarde, aunque fue la primera vez que lo hago. Eso s lo sirvi para incrementar mi ira, que se vio reflejada en mi desempe o. Al menos no deje nada en el auto, o habr a sido el acabose.

Oh oh... Tiro mi cigarro al piso y saco mi celular a toda prisa. Marco furiosamente unos n meros y me lo pongo en la oreja, esperando que alguien me responda

- Bueno?  
- Al jese de mi casa!  
- Perd n?  
- Lo que oy ! No se acerque a mi casa... o lo matar !  
-Est bien, est bien... No lo har . Pens que hoy ser a un buen d a, no vino a trabajar.  
-Pues no me importa. Hoy no intente nada -Est bien, ya entend .  
-Lo llamar cuando pueda hacer lo que sea que vaya a hacer, ok?  
-S , est bien, pero...

Cuelgo. Ya no me importa nada de lo que fuera a decir, estoy segura de que no era nada importante. Guardo mi celular en mi bolso para volver a entrar al edificio. No hay nada bueno all , pero aqu tampoco lo hay...

Ahora, horas despu s, conduzco a casa. Nada m s hay digno de menci n por el d a de hoy, que fue monstruosamente brutal. Gracias al cielo fue viernes, de haber sido otro d a habr a enloquecido al tener que ir al trabajo al d a siguiente. O quiz s habr a considerado seriamente llegar borracha. Pero bueno, eso ya no pasar (por ahora). Apago la radio, detesto esa estaci n, o m s bien la m sica que ponen, y con este maldito est reo que le puso el maldito de mi marido a este maldito auto no s c mo quitarla. Estoy demasiado exaltada, tal vez deba ir por un caf o algo antes de ir a casa. Aunquee... ah estar Mary, tal vez ella me reanime, podemos hablar de lo que sea, es mi amiga y s que me ayudar , tanto a superar esto como a salir ma ana de la ciudad. Necesito salir y no creo que alguien m s vaya a invitarme a salir si no lo hago yo sola. Aunque s que l me pondr much simos pretextos sobre la familia, no me importar . Tengo tantas ganas de irme de aqu en este momento que realmente no me molestar a ir a ver a mis padres, aunque tiene tanto tiempo que no lo hago.

Luz roja, me detengo. Suspiro. Que d a m s malo, s lo espero que Mary lo haya aprovechado y ahora que llegue a casa ya no est ni ella ni mi marido. Claro, la extra ar , pero as ya no tendr que preocuparme m s por l. Ya no m s. Eso estar a bueno, as tampoco tendr que salir, como que no s a d nde ir y, aunque dije que no me importar a ir con mis padres, realmente no deseo hacerlo. Luz verde, acelero poco a poco, y doy vuelta a la derecha. Ya lo decid , pasar a comprar unas donas antes de llegar a casa. Ya s que no son muy saludables que digamos, pero... Que! Se me antojaron, y con el d a que tuve, esas donas me caer an de maravilla. Donas, muchas donas. Donas rosas y de chocolate, con un buen cafecito. Que delicia. Me acerco lentamente al estacionamiento, no tengo muchas ganas de bajarme ahora, pero tengo que hacerlo. Si lo pienso bien, necesito az car o mi sistema se colapsar bajo la presi n. A n no puedo creer c mo sobreviv al d a de hoy, estuvo terrible, podr a decir que es el peor que haya tenido. Realmente espero que para cuando regrese a casa ya no est ni Mary ni l. No quiero verlo, as que espero que ella se lo lleve. De verdad espero que se lo lleve, falta poco tiempo y no s qu har si todo falla. Si todo falla...

C llate! No quiero pensar en eso. Salgo del auto y me dirijo lentamente a la tienda. S lo quiero comer donas hasta hartarme y acostarme en cuanto llegue a casa, encender la tele y quedarme dormida, sin hablar y sin nada m s. He descuidado muchas cosas, pero es porque... Porque parec a tan real, ese hermoso sue o era tan real. Me gustar a so arlo de nuevo. Y a n m s importante que ese peque o sue o, fue esa peque a carta. Quisiera leerla de nuevo y ver sus peque os trazos escritos. No importa, s lo quiero mis donas y me ir , y comer donas mientras conduzco, y me detendr n y... Bueno, primero lo primero. Abro la puerta y entro, hay poca gente. Eso es bueno, me acerco a la caja lentamente y me formo, s lo hay tres mujeres adelante de m . Espero que no se tarden mucho, realmente tengo ganas de irme a casa, all las comer . Aunque quiz s tenga que compartir, deber a pedir m s de cinco... Avanza la fila, realmente es aburrido estar esperando. Y m s cuando esperaba no tener que esperar demasiado... Otra vez avanzamos, llegan unas ni as y una parejita y se forman atr s de m . No recuerdo cuando era una ni a ingenua como ellas... Estoy frente a la caja ya, que...?

-Buenas noches se orita, puedo?  
- TODOS AL PISO! ESTO ES UN ASALTO!

Entran intempestivamente a la tienda, azotando la puerta. Volteo y me agacho lentamente. Justo lo que me faltaba, adem s de todo lo brutal que fue el d a de hoy, ten a que tocarme enfrentarme a algo as . Son dos. Uno se acerca r pidamente a la caja y le ordena al cajero (con pistola en mano y sin dejar de apuntar) que le d todo el dinero. El otro nos observa a todos, como vigil ndonos. Los dos llevan pasamonta as, que trillados. Empieza a aburrirme estar aqu , quiero ir a casa a dormir. Y lo peor, tendr que esperar m s tiempo por mis donas, no lo soporto

Me pongo de pie de golpe y azoto la mano del tipo contra el mostrador, pega un peque o grito y suelta la pistola. La tomo veloz mente y lo tomo a l del cuello, para protegerme por si el otro decide disparar. C mo lo hice? No lo s , pero me sali genial. Le pongo la pistola al tipo en la sien y me suplica que lo deje ir, casi est llorando. El otro me mira muy serio, levanta las manos y se acerca a la puerta. Camino lentamente, empujando al otro hacia adelante

- Hoy de estoy de p simo humor, par de cabrones, as que l rguense de aqu los dos o les vuelo las ideas!  
-Si jefa Suelte a mi compa ero y nos vamos, se lo juro -Qu tale el cargador a tu pistola Si es que no es de juguete, y chalo a la basura

El tipo me obedece, sin dejar de mirarme Maldici n, tal vez tenga que pagarle al se or `para que liquide a otros dos m s. El tipo que tengo sujetado tambi n pone las manos arriba, huele horrible y no deja de lloriquear que lo deje vivir. Qu pat tico

-Ya est , ya lo deja ir?

Lo suelto y lo empujo con fuerza, se tropieza y se arrastra hasta su compa ero. El otro lo ayuda a levantarse, me miran aterrados y salen corriendo. Toda la gente se levanta y grita emocionada. Qu tiene de especial? Avanzo de nuevo hacia la caja, guardando la pistola en mi bolsa. Algunas personas se me acercan y me dan las gracias con l grimas en los ojos, dici ndome cosas como me salvo la vida Evito una cat strofe Es mi hero na, yo jam s habr a hecho algo as . Qu aburrido. Me detengo frente a la caja y suspiro

- C mo le puedo pagar, se orita ?  
-Dame mis donas r pido y no har falta nada m s. Quiero como diez Rosas y de chocolate, variadas

Me observa extra ado y camina r pidamente a donde est n las donas, volteo alrededor, todos me observan y murmuran entre ellos. No hice nada especial, no s porqu se exaltan tanto. El cajero regresa con una bolsita con mis donas, le doy las gracias un tanto fr amente, y salgo de la tienda, algunas personas todav a me ovacionan. Eso es extra o, e inesperado, pero bueno. No me interesa. Entro a lauto y lo arranco, deber a irme m s r pido. Nah! A ver qu pasa. Abro mi bolsita con donas, hay muchas! Como quince, rosas, de chocolate, glaseadas... Qu suerte tengo 


	11. Pérdida

Cap. XI, P rdida

Detengo y apago el auto frente a casa, y bostezo. Estoy cansada, despu s de lo que pas hoy, s lo deseo darme una ducha y acostarme a dormir, no tengo ganas de hacer nada m s. Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi frente en el volante, espero que haya funcionado. O al menos un poco. Apago la radio, tomo mis donas y bajo del auto. Lo cierro y camino a la casa, es un poco tarde y hace fr o, pero no importa realmente. No se ven luces, creo que es bueno, si no hay luz significa que no hay nadie, as que... Tal vez ya se fueron, o no est n, o... Entro a la casa, todo est oscuro y muy silencioso. Cierro lentamente y camino hacia la sala en la oscuridad, intentando no hacer ruido, no quiero que sepan que ya llegu . Creo que me quedar un rato aqu abajo, digo, por si acaso. Creo que hoy pasar n una pel cula que quiero ver, as que me acomodar para verla completa... Pero primero, un poco de caf . Dejo mi bolso y mis donas en el sill n y camino lentamente hacia la cocina, me pregunto si.  
- Porque haces esto Anna?  
- Eh?  
La luz de la cocina se enciende de repente, l est parado en la entrada, como para que no entre. Lo miro fijamente y me detengo, el tambi n me obvserva fijamente, con una expresi n dura. que?  
- Hacer que?  
- No finjas! Sabes de lo que hablo.  
-De hecho no Lo aparto un poco y entro a la cocina. Qu le pasa? Voy hacia la cafetera y la tomo, ir por agua y.  
-Anna... M rame a los ojos!

Me toma del hombro y me da la vuelta para quedar frente a m . Eso fue inesperado, e... Indeseado.  
-Dimelo -No se a qu te refieres - Claro que s ! Solo dime porque.  
- Porque qu ? No entiendo.  
- Ya! Dilo!  
- DECIRTE QU , MALDITA SEA! SI QUIERES QUE DIGA ALGO, AL MENOS DIME DE QUE HABLAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!  
Lo empujo con fuerza y lo derribo. Pongo la cafetera en la mesa, no vaya a ser que quiera lanz rsela. Respiro agitadamente, no pude controlarme, estaba hart ndome! Lo miro con ira, en verdad puede ser tan castrante lidiar con el... Tengo ganas de patearle la cara hasta que me canse. Me mira un tanto triste, decepcionado o algo as , yo que s . Qu me importa. Empiezo a respirar m s tranquilamente, necesito tranquilizarme o me saldr n arrugas. Tomo la cafetera y me acerco al garraf n para ponerle un poco de agua. Respiro profundamente, ya me siento mejor. Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de... Me doy la vuelta y lo veo de frente, al fin se puso de pie y ahora esta bloqueandome el paso de nuevo a la alacena, donde esta el caf . Que bienfastidia...

-Estas port ndote muy fr a...

S lo es eso? Que beb ... Lo aparto un poco, no opone resistencia, y me acerco a la alacena para sacar el caf . Se acerca a mi, escucho sus pasos, pero no me importa, no voltear . Pens que dir a algo sobre Mary, pero creo que no lo har , o m s bien espero que no lo haga. Me doy la vuelta despu s de poner el caf en su lugar, me mira a los ojos de nuevo. Que...?

- Esc chame! S que tenemos problemas, pero que te distancies no los va a resolver - Y piensas que obligarme a hablar lo har ?

Lo aparto y camino hacia la mesa, para poner la cafetera a funcionar. Esto es m s dif cil de lo que esperaba... Bueno, de hecho, so sab a que esperar si el plan de Mary fallaba. O ser que ella le dijo? Dios! C mo fui tan tonta?! Ella...!

-S que no es la mejor forma. Pero es un principio.  
- Sabes cu l es un principio? el respeto. Y no estas siendo respetuoso, he tenido dias horribles en el maldito trabajo y ahora t te preocupas por estupideces como.  
- Nuestro matrimonio?

Me quedo callada. Estamos casados... Que estupidez no haber tomado eso en cuenta antes de decirlo. Me mira furioso, pero s que est triste. Sale de la cocina dando un portazo, y sale de la casa. Todo esta muy silencioso, por eso puedo saber que se fue caminando. Suspiro, espero que no regrese. Deber a llamar al viejo ahora...

La maquina hace , creo que el caf ya esta. Eso fue muy r pido. Tomo una taza y me sirvo caf , y despu s voy a la sala. Me pregunto si ya habr empezado la pel cula... Me siento en mi sill n favorito, aunque parezca raro, tiene tiempo que no lo hago, tomo el control de la tv y la enciendo, comienzo a pasar canales hasta que encuentro el m o. Que suerte! Apenas va a empezar. Acerco la mesita de centro para poner mi caf , tomo mis donas y me acomodo en el sill n. Ahora que no esta, sta ser una buena noche...

- Anna?

Volteo a ver al pasillito, o lo que sea. Mary est ah , casi no la veo pero se oye muy triste. Que habr ...?

- Qu pas ?  
Se acerca a m y se sienta a mi lado. Ahora que est iluminada por la luz de la tv, veo que ha estado llorando. Esto es... Inc modo

-Pues... No estoy segura...

_  
actualizo

am... a partir del capitulo anterior... deja de ser divertido &se pone maas &mas... dramatico? diablos, no lo se...

pero si cambia de tono... eso no es divertido /= &menos util

pero bueno... a ver que pasa /

tambien se hacen mas largos los caps... ese es un defecto o algo malo, pero de todos modos no lo quiero remediar xDddd

gracias por leerlo d= 


End file.
